1. Field of the Invention
A clamshell car head-up display device and, more particularly, to a car head-up display device capable to fix the clamshell flip angle, to thereby ensure that the information screen does not be shaken due to car driving.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many external head-up displays for installing in the car are appeared on the market. The functions of the head-up displays not only display car speed and rotational speed basically, but also water temperature, throttle position, fuel, speed limit warning, reverse image, battery voltage, and even integrate with a speed radar. Some products are emphasized with quick installation, that they only need to be connected to car PC without additional wiring. In luxury cars of some manufacturers, information, such as the navigation system and the front and rear vehicle distances, are also added into the information displayed on the head-up displays, to increase convenience for drivers. The price of commercially available external head-up displays is from several hundred dollars for the simple-functional ones to several ten thousand dollars for the high-quality and multifunctional ones. These commercially available head-up displays are used to project the required displayed information on car windshields directly. However, the specifications of car windshields are different, and also, the surface of a windshield may be scratched by crushed stones and many little concave points may be produced under long-term driving with high speed. Irregular little refractions may be formed due to these little concave points, especially when sun light shines on the windshield, and viewing the screen information may be affected if the distribution of the concave points is too dense. Therefore, how to provide a high-definition reflective screen is a desire of the industry.
A traditional display 11, as shown in FIG. 1, is a sample using a shaft 12 as a rotation mechanism. There are many similar structures with various functions, and these structures commonly have the problems of complex components and high cost. The usage of these structures is mostly static operating that the problem of display being shaken may not needed to be concerned, and this is very different from head-up displays. The rotating shaft mechanism used in clamshell head-up display may be conform to the requirements of maintaining the display static without being shaken during driving, and this is a technical-bottleneck of the rotating shaft mechanism of 3C products that not easy to overcome.